Dad (Ride or Die)
Dad, a character in the Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance series, is a detective in the Los Angeles Police Department and is your father. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Dad's appearance is determined by the player by result of choosing the appearance of Your Character. Each of the four daughters corresponds to a different father appearance. Personality He is over-protective as he does not want to teach you to drive or have you get your license (until Chapter 7). According to Jason, your father goes by-the-book in his job. His reputation precedes him as a hard-worker capable of producing good results. Background It has been about five years since Your Character's mother and Dad's wife passed away. Since then, it has been just the two of you. He is a decorated officer with the L.A.P.D. Chapters Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Boy With The Car * Chapter 2: Troublemaker * Chapter 3: Always Watch Your Back * Chapter 4: To Protect and Serve * Chapter 5: A Wrench in the Gears * Chapter 6: Opposite Lock * Chapter 7: The Good Kind of Trouble * Chapter 8: Crashing * Chapter 9: Heating Up * Chapter 10: The Great American Pastime * Chapter 11: The Way Things Were Before (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: The Only Rule * Chapter 15: Dead End * Chapter 16: The One Who Got Away Relationships Your Character He is your father, who cooks breakfast for you on your birthday and gives you a present that looks like your late mother's charm bracelet. You originally plan to play board games with him after school, before your plans change. When you become friends and involved with the Mercy Park Crew unbeknownst to him, you can choose to make an effort to help or hinder your father's investigation. Whatever you decide, he fails to catch the MPC twice. In Book 1, Chapter 7, you have the option of spending time with him, letting him teach you how to drive even though you already learned with your MPC friends. However, by the end of the chapter, he has seen a picture of you and Mona driving and knows that you've been hiding the truth from him. When he finds out that you are connected to the crew, he decides to leave the investigation to protect you by keeping you out of the reports. Despite this revelation, he says that you two will be okay, that he had a troubled youth too and could've gone down a bad path but was set straight. You can choose to tell him about Jason's involvement, but either way, you decide to leave home. In Book 1, Chapter 15, with the Brotherhood on your tail, you decide to finally go home after being away for less than 2 weeks. If you tell your Love Interest that you love him/her in Book 1, Chapter 14, this affects your relationship with your father as you confess to him that you're in love with said Love Interest. Either way, you tell your father what has happened and you have the premium choice to ask him for help or do it on your own. If you decide to ask him for help, you ask him to contact the FBI. He tells you that once the FBI is involved, he won't be able to protect or help you. You understand and tell him to call them anyways. You see him as tough and disciplined, and are not sure if he would understand you. He mentions that your mom and he had a life before you and that he's been weak before, so he doesn't blame you nor does he want you to stay away. He tells you that he still loves you and that he never gave up on you. He was afraid of pushing you away more, so he kept in touch through teachers and by driving by Riya's house. In Book 1, Chapter 16, if you did not ask your dad for help, he is not waiting with the FBI at Jason's house. If you did ask him for help, he is there and is given full credit for the bust, bringing Jason and the Brotherhood down. He will be given a medal for this. Later, he arrives to watch you graduate and before you leave for college, you have the option to spend more time with him. You both get teary-eyed when you say goodbye. Jason Shaw Jason Shaw is your dad's partner when your dad is assigned the case regarding the Mercy Park Crew. After a failed attempt to catch the MPC in the middle of selling a car, Jason invites your dad and you to dinner at his home with his wife in Book 1, Chapter 4. Although Jason found your bracelet at the scene of the crime, he decides not to tell your father. If you choose to tell your dad that Jason recruited you as informant, your dad will be mad at him. Jason will then tell you on the phone that he will be careful in case your dad wants to punch him the next time they meet. In Book 1, Chapter 11, it is revealed that he made good on his threat and punched Jason in the jaw, which resulted in him getting suspended. Jason also tells you that your father is not doing well since you left home and asks if you could call your father. In Book 1, Chapter 13, when Jason corners you at Riya's house, he tells you that your dad is not "one of them" (and your dad would be surprised if you asked). Your dad -who cares about the rules- makes Jason's job harder to do. In Book 1, Chapter 15, when you see your dad, he tells you that even though he formally quit the investigation, he was informally investigating what was going on. He suspected Jason of being on the take because of the missing evidence, dead suspects, witnesses that "skipped town", and other inconsistencies that didn't add up. When you tell him that Jason is the head of the Brotherhood, your dad is livid and wants to kill him for getting you involved with everything. You can convince him to call the FBI to deal with Jason, or handle things on your own. In Book 1, Chapter 16, if you had asked him to help, he arrests Jason at his home with the FBI. Jason angrily says your dad used Meghan against him, to which he retorts that Jason doesn't have the audacity to be mad when he was the one who used you, his daughter, as an informant. Teppei Kaneko Teppei Kaneko is the leader of the MPC that your dad is investigating. Although they have never met, at the end of Book 1, Chapter 10, it is revealed that Teppei knew that your dad was the "big-shot detective" assigned to the investigation and told Logan to approach you and gain your trust in an effort to get information from you about your dad. In Book 1, Chapter 11, if you decide to hear Logan out, he tells you that your dad put a few people that Kaneko knew behind bars. In Book 1, Chapter 13, Teppei tells you and the crew that he knew from the beginning that the Brotherhood were corrupt cops. He didn't know if your dad was one of them. Colt tells you that his father was thinking about going after your dad, but was convinced to wait for proof first before acting. In Book 1, Chapter 15, your dad tells you about his suspicions and that nothing added up about the MPC's actions. It was like someone was pulling their strings. Gallery Other Looks Dad (RoD).jpg|Casual Outfit Dad (RoD) Detective Uniform.jpg|Detective Uniform RoDDadDifferentFacesFullBody.png|Full Body Casual Miscellaneous Dad'sOldPoliceCar.png|Dad's Old Police Car RoD dad breakfast waffles.jpg|Breakfast Waffle Option RoD Dad breakfast omelette.jpg|Breakfast Omelette Option RoD Dad bacon breakfast.jpg|Breakfast Bacon Trivia * The character model depends on which of the four faces you choose for your character. The character model of Version 1 resembles Glen Zhou from High School Story, Book 2. The character model of Version 2 resembles Councilman Rossi from The Sophomore, Book 2. The character model of Version 3 resembles Charles Shepard from Home for the Holidays. The character model of Version 4 resembles Robert Tennyson from Perfect Match, Book 1. * In Chapter 2, he tells you he finished the docuseries on the aluminum trade called Foiled Plans. * You and your dad's favorite movie to watch together is Once Upon a Time-Travel in the West, which is a terrible movie but keeps you cry-laughing throughout. Category:Characters Category:'Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance' Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Parents Category:Male